The present disclosure relates to juvenile vehicle seats, and, in particular, to juvenile vehicle seats having restraint systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a juvenile vehicle seat with a barrier shield positioned in front of a child seated in the juvenile vehicle seat.